Misery Loves Company
by Kei Jones
Summary: Sam and Emily are served a heaping dose of the truth at the hands of Sheila Uley, Sam's mother. More of Kei's Sam/Emily angst.


Misery Loves Company

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Hmpf, if I did there wouldn't have been a pointless waste-of-time book about Bree. Stupid Bree. She had the fangs to kill innocent people but the moment giant wolves come out the forest she's too scared to fight. *sniffles fake tears* Oh! Oh, me, oh my. Poor defenseless Bree. *voice drips with sarcasm* GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER SM!**

* * *

Emily walks in through the doors, her arms laden with bags full of groceries and as she kicks the door closed with her foot a deep groan escapes her lips as an orange falls out the bag and lands on the floor with a dull thud. Narrowing her eyes at the fruit she debates over whether or not to bend down now and pick it up or to drop the rest of the bags off in the kitchen. With a huff, she decides upon the latter option and walks into the kitchen and places the bags on the counter.

Walking back into the living room to pick up the rogue orange, Emily can't help but wonder where Sam could've gotten off to. He was supposed to be off today – no patrolling. She certainly could've used his help with the bags. She lets out another sigh probably figuring that one of the Cullens had gotten too close to the border again; Bella was doing it more and more – dancing into the La Push territory which has made things even more difficult between Jacob and Sam.

Things were becoming increasingly difficult for the both of them. Emily sniffs back a bout of tears as she thinks back on yesterday's events. Sam's mother, Sheila, had stopped by for a visit; it was unheard of for her to stop by out of the blue and it made Sam and Emily both excited and anxious. Emily has known that Sheila has been _not_ been a fan of hers since Sam called off his engagement with Leah and instead hooked up with her. It was plain to see that Emily reminded Sheila of the kind of _woman_, and Emily is certain that she has used the term loosely, that stole her husband away from her and her son.

* * *

"So I take it things are going well?" Sheila asks as she sips her cup of tea. Sam and Emily both sit across from her, side-by-side. The air is thick with tension despite Sam's attempts to lift the cloud that has fallen on his home.

"Yes, very well." Emily answers squeezing Sam's hand and giving him a confident smile. Sam smiles weakly back at her for a second before turning his attention back to his mother.

"Samuel?" Sheila asks, an eyebrow raising to further prompt her son to speak.

"It's going great, Mom." Sam answers quickly before looking down at the table.

"Well that's good, dear, that's good." Sheila answers back with forced politeness. "I figured I'd just stop by and see how things were going. It's not _often_ that I can see my son without the rest of the boys hanging around him." Sam bites his bottom lip and his brow creases with worry. "So, _Emily_, how do you feel about so many young men being in your home at all hours of the day?"

Emily's eyes widen and Sam feels his stomach freeze at the implication in his mother's voice. Rumors have been going around about the half-naked young men hanging out at Sam and Emily's. How only a select _few_ girls are allowed inside of the house and no one _ever_ discusses what they do; not even just 'hanging out' is given as an explanation. And with Leah's sudden change since joining the group it seems only logical that the group of so-called 'protectors' just participate in an orgy. Sam, obviously, never getting over Leah and deciding to keep both Leah and Emily; along with the Elders catering to the needs, desires and request of La Push's Golden Boy.

"The boys aren't," Emily begins but stops trying to think of a way to talk about everything without feeding into the rumors. "The boys don't hang out here much anymore. They are all out doing their own thing now." Emily adds.

"Oh…so I guess they don't need _you_ doing every little thing for them?" Sheila asks calmly as she pinches at the muffin before her. Emily swallows the insult down as her fist clenches tightly. She's not sure _why_ that particular comment has stabbed at her so but she bites the inside of her cheek to not speak disrespectfully to Sam's mother, _her_ mother-in-law. "But continuing on that point, I ran into Leah a few days ago." Sheila states, her eyes lighting up and a genuine smile gracing her lips.

Sam and Emily both quickly exchange looks with one another; neither sure _where_ this turn of events will lead them. Since the pack split, Leah has been MIA in their lives and has been _successfully_ avoiding both of them. Sue was no longer able to convince Leah to participate in _any_ of their events and the wedding was a complete disaster as Emily was short a bridesmaid.

"She is looking _lovely_." Sheila adds with a sigh. "She always did have such beautiful skin." Emily and Sam both flinch at the stab at Emily's face. "But I saw her in the grocery store and we had such a _wonderful_ talk." Sheila continues on ignoring her son and daughter-in-law's discomfort. "But she's doing well; she's smiling, happy and even taking some online classes. She's thinking about applying for the position with the tribal police force. I agreed that she should do it since she has to help Sue out with the bills. She's always been so helpful, loyal and dedicated." Again both Sam and Emily again flinch at Sheila's words.

Each word is a low jab against their character and a clear reminder that what the wolves, imprints and Elders may think about them and their relationship is _not_ the same sentiment held with the rest of the tribe. Sheila was reminding them both that Sam was now nothing more than a heartbreaking bastard so reminiscent of his father except only bolder in that he publicly flaunted his 'whore' in front of the woman he _claimed_ to love. Emily was nothing more than just another 'whore' who came from Makah simply _pretending_ to be the quiet, kind and loving young woman; when in fact, she was exactly the opposite having no love or _any_ familial respect for a woman who treated her as if they were blood sisters.

"But what I've done is hooked Leah up with William and I am _certain_ that those two will hit it off."

Emily gives a short cry of pain as she snatches her hand away from Sam's; his grip had suddenly tightened painfully so. Looking over at the man beside her, Emily sees the dark brown eyes of her husband now a deep black. The eyes that held embarrassment are now filled with surprise and outrage.

"You did _what_?" Sam demands as his fists clench tightly.

"You heard me Sammie; I've hooked Leah and William up." Sheila answers back with a smug smirk.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asks as his anger disappears and is replaced with confusion. Emily knows that Sam cannot stay mad at his mother for long as she is one of the few women that have always been a constant in his life.

"I did it for _her_, Sam." Sheila answers sincerely. "Leah has been hurting for a long time over what _you two_ did to her." Sheila's eyes narrow at both of them darkly. "I'm not sure _why_ she hung around you two for so long but I know that _she_ didn't do it willingly. Now, Sam, I've let you do a lot of things without me butting in but I tried to raise to be a man so _unlike_ your father." Sheila states with a deep frown. "But it's obvious that I've _failed_ in that department." Emily looks away as Sheila's face falls looking at the other woman sitting across from her.

She closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh. She's grown old waiting for her Joshua to return to her, to hear back from him with an explanation for his absence; something, anything. She always hated the 'never knowing' part but over the last few years, Sheila has realized that she was lucky to not have known. To stand in the background and witness Leah's pain; to see the wound be re-opened time and time again as Sam has walked around with Emily on his arm rubbing it in her face. The time that Joshua was gone gave Sheila time to forget, focus on her and her son and let go of the pain. Leah has not had that opportunity as it has been something _else_ her son and his floozy of a wife has taken away from her.

"Look, I'm giving Leah something that no one else seems to have the heart to do. I'm giving her a chance to start anew. People kept telling me day-after-day that your father would come back." Sam's eyes widen at his mother's words. "He didn't come back and I held onto the belief that he _truly_ loved me." Emily looks down at her hands at the sadness in Sheila's voice; it echoing Leah's pain. "Your father _never_ loved me,"

"Mom, please don't say that." Sam whispers and Emily can hear the hurt in his voice.

"Well, Sam, it's true. Your father didn't love anymore than you loved Leah." Sam's breathe hitches at the accusation thrown at him by his mother. The words hitting him like a slap in the face.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Mom." Sam grumbles, turning his head and looking at the floor.

"I know more than you _think_ I do, Samuel." Sheila snaps back. "I _know_ that the way you've been _stringing_ Leah along has been completely selfish, cold-hearted and cruel of you. And as for _you_," Sheila adds turning her attention onto Emily. "_You_ should be completely ashamed of yourself. Leah _always_ spoke so highly of you and _this_ is how you _thank_ her love and kindness? You _take_ away the man," Sheila rolls her eyes at 'man', "she loves and _still_ have the gall to smile in her face as if everything is perfectly fine? Leah _deserves_ to have someone in her life that will love and care for her – _not_ use her."

"I _know_ that Mom." Sam interjects. "I _still_ love Leah but,"

"Save it, Sam." Sheila stops him holding up her hand. "Look, William has always had a thing for Leah and he's never made a move out of _respect_ for you. At least someone in the family has some." Emily frowns at the remark and can see _why_ Sheila and Leah have always gotten along so well; they both share the same wit and tact.

"That's _not the point_." Sam growls leaning forward over the table. "Lee-Lee _can't_ be with _him_."

"And why not?"

"It's not safe; he might – she might hurt him." Sam answers quickly trying to correct his slip; but both women have heard it. Emily knows that part of it is imprinting; Sam is always afraid that one of the wolves will imprint and that will only spread more pain around.

"Sometimes that's the way love goes, apparently." Sheila answers sitting back and crossing her arms. "I just thought you'd like to know what was going in Leah's life; since you're always going around asking everyone else about her." Sam stiffens as Emily slowly turns her head to look at her husband with a deep frown on her face. "Well…that's all. Wish I could say it was _nice_ talking to you two but then I'd be lying and I don't want to give you any false hope. Take care." Sheila states coldly as she gets up and leaves.

Once Sheila walks out the door, the tension remains and neither Sam nor Emily can find the words to remove the cloud of darkness that has fallen upon them. The cold, hard truth has crossed over their threshold but both are so wrapped up into focusing on their own pain and reality that the idea of sharing in the others is too much.

* * *

This morning they both woke up in much better spirits, obviously an upside to the glorious imprint, and decided to spend the day together. Sam went to go ensure that Paul and Jared could handle things while he was busy and Emily ran to the store preparing to cook a huge lunch and dinner. Emily's warm thoughts are interrupted as she suddenly becomes aware of the angry voices outside in her backyard. Carefully she walks towards the half-opened window and is surprised to see Leah outside glaring at Sam; it's more so her presence that is the surprise.

"You've got some _fucking_ nerve, Samuel Levi Uley." Leah snarls at Sam as he stands, head held high and arms crossed. "How _dare you_ come in and try to tell me who I can and cannot see."

"It's for your _own_ good, Lee-Lee." Sam states with a deep frown. "Seeing William will only hurt _you_ in the end."

"Oh _please_," Leah says rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. "Will _isn't_ a wolf so _him_ imprinting right now is pretty slim to nil."

"_You know_ the rules, Lee-Lee. No dating!" Sam barks.

"NO! Those were _your_ rules back when _I_ was in _your_ pack." Leah states with a dark smirk. "I'm in Jake's now and _that's_ not one of his rules." Sam's face falls at the news. "Jake seems to disagree with you on that point and _so_ many others. If _everyone_ followed your rules then _none_ of us would even _be_ here. Ephraim and the others would _still_ be alive just waiting for their imprints to be born. _Some_ of us still believe that love can be found in the natural way; not _handed_ to us on a fucking platter."

"I _didn't_ want _this_." Sam roars at Leah taking a menacing step forward. Emily gasps at his words but covers her mouth to muffle the sound. The two wolves are too wrapped up in their anger, rage and argument to pay any attention.

"Well that's just _too_ bad. Maybe you should've told your _sweet_ Emily _that_." Leah snarls. "You _think_ that she's so fucking perfect and loving and kind but _she's_ not. You told _me_ that I wouldn't _understand_ what happened between you and Emily." Leah growls out poking Sam in the chest. "Well guess what? I did learn and you know what? I _still_ don't understand. What I have learned is that Emily is a selfish bitch."

"Don't call _her_ that." Sam growls.

"Oh, but it's true. Wolves are supposed to be _whatever_ the imprint wants. Meaning _that_ Emily _had_ a choice and…guess what Sam? You ready for this? She _chose herself_! She didn't _choose_ you or even me. She only thought of herself and wound up with _you_ in the process." Leah's words at like a punch in the gut to Emily as she slides down to the kitchen floor trying to fight back the hot tears.

"Lee-Lee," Sam pleads but is silenced with a swift slap across the face. Emily shuts her eyes at the sound.

"I know that if I've told you _once,_ I've told you a _million times. _DON'T. CALL. ME. LEE-LEE!" Leah yells at Sam as he stands looking at her hurt and surprised while rubbing his reddened cheek. "_You_ lost the right to call me that the moment _you_ kissed her. _I'm_ sick of these fucking games you keep playing Sam. You can't have us both. So don't think you've _achieved_ something by getting me here! I came here to finally _end this shit!_ WE'RE OVER, SAM! I'm _done_ with you _and her_. I don't want to have _anything_ to do with either one of you."

Leah words cut Emily in the heart to hear the stern and strong conviction in Leah's voice. Leah was really going to stop loving her? The thought had never crossed her mind of that being possible. Leah was always such a loving person when they were growing up and even those that hurt her feelings back in school, Leah still found the heart to forgive them. But, confusion and fear washes over Emily as she tries to comprehend _how_ Leah could forgive them and not her?

"Lee-Lee, _please_," Sam pleads again and is once again silenced as Leah's hand slices through the air and connects with his cheek. The tears begin to fall as Emily can almost feel the sting of Leah's hand against her own cheek.

"Save it, Sam. _This_ is how things work out; you _both_ betrayed me and I'm _over _it. I'm _not_ going to keep going over and over in my head where _I_ went wrong and what _I_ could've done differently. _I'm_ not apart of the problem; _you_ are and I'm separating myself from it." There is a long pause and Emily hugs her knees to her chest unsure of whether or not Leah is gone; if it's safe to let out the pain that is struggling to get out.

"I'm serious, Sam." Leah's voice rings out shattering the silence. "If you come near me _one_ more time trying to _control_ me – I _won't_ stop Jacob from intervening. I'll _welcome_ it." And with that Leah walks away, disappearing into the forest, the air thick with the lasting threat that has been thrown at Sam's feet.

Emily isn't sure how long she sits on the cold kitchen crying but when she looks up, she finds Sam sitting down in a chair across from her. Sam's elbows resting on his knees and his huge hands just dangling while his head hangs. Sniffling, Emily gets up and moves towards him but stops short as Sam sits up and shakes his head at her. Her face crumbles at the rejection and Sam sighs heavily looking at her.

"She's right, you know?" Sam states looking down at the small, scarred and crying woman before him. "I have tried to keep her. I _want_ her to be happy but _not_ with someone else. I loved her first and…and I _know_ that I've loved her more than anyone will ever believe because despite _this_," Sam says pointing between him and Emily. "I can't find it in me to stop trying to keep her for myself. I don't want her dating the wolves or any other man. And it's _too_ late for me to prevent it now. I've lost the _one_ thing in my life that I've _always_ wanted and prayed for."

Emily looks on as Sam's shoulders slump as if there is a huge, invisible weight on them. Bending over, he picks Emily up and places her in his lap.

"But…I've got you now." Sam whispers hugging Emily tightly.

She wants his words to be comforting and reassuring but they're not. There's a hollow, empty and haunting undertone to them that leaves her questioning whether or not it's a fact that Sam is stating or a pleasant truth. Wrapping her arms around his chest, burying her face into the crook of his neck, Emily sobs uncontrollably at the harsh reality of their situation. And for the first time since the 'incident' she questions whether or not Sam truly loves her or if he's sticking around because he _has_ to. The sole comfort she finds is that no matter what she'll never be alone for as long as they both shall live; after all, misery loves company.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this idea just suddenly hit me as I was sitting at my desk trying to clean up some data that I had really fucked up. -_-; Don't you hate it when you're working on a project/assignment and you _know_ that you got that good rhythm going but then…someone or something comes up and _snatches_ it away from you. And you're left standing, or in my case sitting, going 'what the fuck?'

That's where I was at when the idea hit me. If I'm going to suffer over this stupid project then I'm going to spread it around and who better then TWO of my least favorite Twilight characters, Sam and Emily. ^-^ Hehehehe.

Plus, I have been _pretty_ hard on my main WILF Jacob Black. *turns and pats Jacob's back* Don't worry. It's just that you let SM ruin the end of Breaking Dawn for me and so you have to suffer. *smiles sweetly at him*

Jacob: Bullshit! I didn't ASK to imprint.

Leah: Well…*drawls out* _technically_ you _did_. When you took the car and went to the park staring at all those girls hoping to imprint.

Readers: GASP! *whispers amongst themselves* That's right. He did…the bastard. But he's so hot still. He brought this on himself. Wish he'd take those pants off.

Leah: O.O Really? Take his pants off?

Jacob: *smiles really big* Alright, if you insist!

Kei: ALRIGHT! TAKE IT…*looks at co-worker and desperately covers screen* Email…I'm – I'm emailing. NO I'M NOT BLUSHING! Oh…how'd that five dollars wind up on the floor? *smiles nervously* Hehe…ahem.

But…uh, yea, *turns around* NOBODY TOLD YOU PUT THOSE PANTS BACK ON! *turns back to readers* So there you go. A little bit of Sam/Emily angst AND a naked Jacob. Oh, Jacob if only you did this more often to pick up my mood and there'd never be any angst among my growing list of stories and chapters. A naked Jacob can end WAR! BRING ABOUT PEACE!

Leah: End marriages.

Kei: Details, details, details. BUT it's why they need to hurry up and start cloning people. First thing on my list: TayTay…but he'll be taller like 6'7" and he'll keep those toned abs from New Moon. *melts*

Leah: You're not going to finish that project today are ya?

Kei: Uh…nah. Don't get me lying. LOL.

But you've all read and I'd really appreciate a review. Hugs and kisses to you all!


End file.
